The present disclosure relates to the field of displaying of terminal devices, and in particular, to a display method, a terminal device using the display method, and a system with multiple terminal devices including multiple terminal devices.
In recent years, terminal devices such as pad computers have been becoming more and more popular. The pad computer has advantages of lightness and employing simple touch operations, and it can easily realize functions such as network surfing, playing games, watching videos, reading magazines, etc. However, the pad computer would bring inconvenience to the user when receiving complicated command or character input since it does not have the input devices used in the traditional computers, such as mouse, keyboard, etc. Recently, approaches of attaching a base, a support or other peripheral devices have been provided to overcome the above drawback. However, the peripheral devices usually cannot be used independently when detached from the pad computer, resulting in the waste of hardware device resources. In addition, there is no effective method for interactive operation among multiple pad computers.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a display method capable of effectively integrating multiple terminal devices, a terminal device using such a method, and a system with multiple terminal devices including multiple terminal devices, such that when two terminal devices (such as pad computers) are integrated, one of the two terminal devices performs local display of the operating system, and the other of the two terminal devices performs extended display such as extended input control interface, so as to form a complete PC (personal computer); one the other hand, when the two terminal devices are detached, the two terminal devices can perform respective local display respectively as independent devices.
In addition, in a prior art, there exists a network data interacting technology in which the purpose of data interaction between different processors can be realized by certain configuration operations. In this technology, any processor involved in the data interaction can perform processing and storing for the data; however, the related data processing and data storing are both performed by a separate server, in other words, any operation performed by any processor involved in the data interaction is transferred to the separate server in a signal form, and then the separate server performs corresponding processing and storing operations according to the signal. In the process, each processor involved in the data interaction needs to exchange data with the separate server respectively to realize data update.
As known from the above, in the network data interacting technology in the prior art, a separate server is needed to perform related data processing and storing in addition to the processors involved in the data interaction, and the processors involved in the data interaction need to exchange data with the separate server respectively; therefore, there exist new problems of large resource cost and complicated data update.